fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Jose Porla
Jose Porla was the guild master of the former Phantom Lord Guild. He wore a witch's hat on his first outfit and a belt buckle on his second outfit that bears the Phantom Lord guild symbol. His first outfit also seems to have a pair of wings; whether they are real or just a cosmetic effect is not yet known. He dislikes the Fairy Tail Guild because before it came along, Phantom Lord was the strongest guild in the country, but now they're considered equal. Thus he feels that they are upstarts who stole his guild's title as the strongest. His magic is described as evil. He was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints before the war. Personality At first Jose acts very silly like Makarov but this soon changes when he shifts outfits like Makarov did. He uses jokes and silly motifs to make points and dodge improtant questions asked to him. However, after Lucy Heartfilia kicks him in the groin and flees, he shows a very wicked side of himself. Jose also seems to have a jealousy streek and a lot of pride. He truly loved his guild but he took Fairy Tail's rise to power as a insult to his pride for making Phantom Lord the best. After hearing that Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were considered equals, he almost went ballistic until Mr. Heartfilia asked Jose to find his daughter who was living in Fairy Tail. Fearing the Heartfilia funds would make Fairy Tail surpass Phantom Lord, Jose finally couldn't take it anymore and started to sew the seeds of war between the two guilds. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Jose's plot begins by sending Gajeel Redfox to destroy the Fairy Tail building to prompt the Fairy Tail into starting a Guild War with Phantom Lord, for added measure, Gajeel beat and pinned the Shadow Gear team to a tree. Indeed Fairy Tail responds in kind with an attack on the Phantom Lord base. As the two guilds battle, Makarov heads on ahead to battle Jose personally but finds only a projection of him. It's then revealed that Jose's true target all along is Lucy to which he had Juvia Loxar and Sol to capture and bring her to him for safety. Jose uses this as a trap to have Aria use his drain magic to disperse the distracted Makarov's magic. This forced Fairy Tail to retreat to which made Jose very happy. During a visit to her prison, Jose mentions that it is Lucy's father that put in the request to bring her back, destroying Fairy Tail is just simply a bonus to them since both guilds have been at each other for awhile. Lucy however manages to escape by kicking Jose in the crotch then escaping out a window. Jose cannot give chase because of the pain of the kick which pisses him off. This angers Jose enough to convert Phantom Lord's base into a mecha and literally bring the fight to Fairy Tail's doorstep. Jose starts by trying to destroy the guild with a cannon called Jupiter but Erza Scarlet manages to block the attack, forcing the cannon to charge up to fire again. Jose sends Shade Troopers to hold off Fairy Tail till then, however Natsu Dragneel manages to sneak into the base and, while beating Totomaru, destroys the cannon's core lacrima stopping this attack. Jose then shifts the guild into Mk 2 where it stands upright and gains mechanical hands to write an Abyss Break spell in the air which not only will destroy the Fairy Tail base but most of the town along with it. Mirajane tries to stop him by masquerading as Lucy and giving herself up but Jose sees through the trick and grabs her. Unbeknownst to him though the source of the Abyss Break powers, the Element 4, were being defeated one by one until all were knocked out cancelling the spell. This finally forces Jose to take action himself and he leaves the recaptured Lucy to Gajeel as he goes to confront Erza, Gray Fullbuster, and Elfman. He easily tosses the injured Gray and Elfman aside and starts to pummel the weakened Erza. Just then, Natsu destroys the Phantom Lord guild building in his battle with Gajeel; Jose only chuckles and marvels at how destructive Natsu and Gajeel are as Erza reminds Jose that Natsu's power was the one thing Jose didn't plan for thus why he lost everything to him. Erza manages to hold her own for most of the fight though is nearly overwhelmed by his power, during which Jose reveals that he took the job in a petty excuse to go to war with the Fairy Tail revealing his hatred for Fairy Tail and fears of Lucy's financials benefacting Fairy Tail. Erza however counters that Lucy is a runaway paying for her own way through her own work with no help from her family's funds. This prompts Jose to change his plan toward holding Lucy captive until her father pays a ransom so the Heartfilia funds can benfit his guild. However just as Jose on the verge of killing Erza, Makarov appears fully recovered and his magic restored thanks to Porlyusica and Mystogan. The two have a brief battle where Makarov tries to get Jose to back down. When Jose arrogantly refuses though, Makarov unleashes Fairy Law upon him. Scaring Jose into submission and finally settling the feud between the guilds once and for all. It is later revealed that the Magic Council striped Jose of his Wizard Saint title and disbanned Phantom Lord. It could be assumed that Jose is in jail now for his crimes. Magic & Abilities Jose is said to have an equal amount of magic power to Makarov. Also just like Makarov, he is also one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Shade: Jose's magic consists of the manipulation of ghosts that are formed from his magic. He can use the ghost for many different purposes. Because of the nature of his magic, and his own ghostly personality, Jose's magic is considered very evil, and has shown to make others feel physically sick and colder. *'Shade Troopers': Jose can create ghost soldiers that he can command at will, even from far distances. Their initial strength is like that of a simple soldier, but he can increase their strength remotely to the point that they become super-soldiers. Until they are destroyed, the Ghost Soldiers show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. While Jose was fighting against Erza, his army of Ghost Soldiers were able to overpower the exhausted Fairy Tail members. *'Unnamed Shade Spell 1': He can also create a wave of ghosts which seems to entirely cover the enemy's body like lightning which shock the opponent into unconsciencness. *'Unnamed Shade Spell 2': Jose fires a vertical tornado of ghosts at an opponent to an unknown effect. *'Unnamed Shade Spell 3': Jose sends multile pillars of ghosts at his opponent. *'Unnamed Shade Spell 4': The ghosts can even be used to grab and strangle an enemy and cause them great pain. The full effects of this spell are never seen as Makarov ended it while it was used on Erza. *'Dead Wave': Jose sends a wave of ghost rushing at the enemy splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself. The full power of this attack was never seen. Trivia *In Chapter 100, the Magic Council stated that there were two recently open seats in the Ten Wizard Saints, meaning Jose lost his status. *The truth of why Jose Porla hates Fairy Tail began six years ago, during the Regular Meeting. After the masters had a bit of drink, Marakov began to brag about Fairy Tail and all of the mages in it. This caused Jose to begin compete between the guild of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. Eventually, Jose began to bad-mouth Fairy Tail, which angered Marakov, and the both of them began to fight. The battle ends with Marakov being the victor and Jose beaten badly, resulting in Jose's last regular meeting, and began his never-ending hatred towards Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail manga, Volume 16 Limited Edition Sorcerer Magazine Reference Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Guild Master